Forever With You
by Queen Magic
Summary: AU. WARNING INSIDE. Kita akan selalu bersama. Kita tidak akan terpisahkan, bahkan oleh kematian sekalipun.


**DISCLAIMER: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING: SasuSaku  
><strong>

**Warning: AU. OOC. Typos. Aneh. Rush dan segala ketidaksempurnaan yang lainnya. **

**RE-POST dengan edit sana-sini  
><strong>

**Tidak suka pairing atau jalan cerita?  
>Anda membuang-buang waktu, silahkan pergi dan jangan kembali.<strong>

**_Blablabla : _Flashback**

**'Blablabla' : Suara hati/Batin/Ngomong dalam hati**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang mengaduk cokelat panasnya perlahan. Teringat bahwa kekasihnya masih berdiam diri di depan laptop kesayangannya, ia pun membalikkan badannya menghadap meja makan.<p>

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan. Menghela napas.

"Sasuke, tidurlah. Kau terlihat lelah,"

"Hn,"

"Jangan mengurusi laptop-mu terus Sasuke!"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke, kau sudah makan?"

"Hn,"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sasuke, kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Hn," lagi-lagi dia menjawab. Empat siku muncul di dahi Sakura, ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan membanting pintu kamar. Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah _stoic_-nya dan menghela napas. Ia menutup laptop-nya dan berjalan ke arah kamar Sakura. Diputarnya kenop pintu dan

–terkunci.

"Sakura, buka pintunya," ucap Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. Sakura tidak menjawab. "Sakura…" Sasuke menghela napas. "Saku-

"TIDUR DI LUAR!"

"Kau yakin? Apa kau yakin tidak akan ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan naik ke atas kasurmu, mungkin?" ucap Sasuke.

BUGGHH

Sasuke spontan menjauh dari pintu. Entah apa yang dilemparkan Sakura dari dalam. "Sakura…" ucap Sasuke. "Sakura, apa kau tidak dingin tidur sendiri, eh?" ucapnya lagi.

Hening.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh pelukanku?"

Hening.

"Sakura… Haaah…" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Dan… aku mencintaimu." Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik sofa merah di ruang keluarga. Sasuke menghela napas pasrah.

* * *

><p>Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ia memutuskan untuk membuatkan Sasuke makanan. Lagipula, kasihan juga dia tidur di luar.<p>

Sakura yang melewati ruang keluarga, melihat Sasuke yang tidur di sofa. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kupikir Sasuke akan pulang, batinnya. Sakura menuju dapur dan membuka kulkasnya. Ia mengambil tomat dan ikan yang cukup besar di dalamnya. Ia mulai memotong tomatnya dalam bentuk dadu. Sakura akan membuat sup tomat –untuk Sasuke– dan ikan goreng.

Ia merebus air dan memanaskan minyak. Sakura memasukan tomat dan kaldu ayam ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih lalu ditutupnya panci itu. Matanya beralih pada penggorengan yang sudah panas, dimasukannya ikan tadi. Ia menjauh ketika minyak dari ikan itu meletup-letup. Sakura menyambar tutup panci lalu menutup penggorengan itu. Tutupnya terlalu besar untuk penggorengan, biarlah… yang penting, minyaknya tidak keluar-keluar seperti tadi.

Sakura meletakan piring berisi ikan di tengah meja. Ia menuangkan sup tomat ke mangkuk yang lebih kecil untuk Sasuke. Ia menata piring dan alat makan lainnya. "Sasuke…" panggilnya. "Sasuke, apa kau sudah bangun? Hhhh… pasti belum. Dasar!" ia melempar lap begitu saja ke atas meja makan.

.

"Sasuke, bangun!" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke.

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"SASU –AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang akan memukulnya. "Apa?" ucap Sasuke. Sakura menindih Sasuke. Wajahnya dan wajah Sakura berdekatan. Ia melihat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menarik Sakura lebih dalam dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Sasuke," ucap Sakura. "Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Le-Lepaskan," Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak mau," jawabnya. Sakura cemberut. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan mencium Sakura dengan lembut.

Akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya pada Sakura dan tersenyum kecil. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke agar ia bangun juga, tapi Sasuke malah mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, "a-apa?" tanya Sakura. "Tadi kau meminta untuk dilepaskan. Sekarang malah kau yang tidak mau melepaskanku," bisik Sasuke. Sakura melepaskan genggamannya. Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Sakura dan bangkit. "Mau ke mana? Makan dulu!" ucap Sakura. "Mandi," jawab Sasuke.

.

Setelah sarapan, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Sebenarnya, hanya Sakura yang menonton, Sasuke menemaninya sambil membaca buku kesayangannya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Rasanya ia ingin mencubit lalu mencium pipi chubby yang menggembung karena acara kesayangannya diselingi iklan. Sasuke terkekeh. Sakura menatapnya, "ada apa?" Sasuke menggeleng.

Sasuke menggeser duduknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Turunkan kakimu, Sakura. Aku mau tidur," ucap Sasuke. Sakura lalu menurunkan kakinya, yang asalnya menekuk di atas sofa, kini lurus menggantung di atasnya. Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya pada Sakura. Sakura mengusapnya pelan.

"Hei, membaca sambil tiduran itu tidak baik, tahu!" ucapnya. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dari buku kepada Sakura di atasnya. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia memberikan kode agar Sakura mendekat. Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. "Apa?" tanyanya. Sasuke menyeringai. Tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang buku mendorong leher Sakura agar wajahnya lebih dekat.

Sakura mengerjap. Ia terdiam dengan wajah merona. Tepat di depan matanya, mulut Sasuke membentuk sebuah seringaian. Sasuke lalu mendorong kepala Sakura agar lebih dekat dan mencium keningnya lalu turun… turun kepada bibir manisnya.

Drrrtt… Drrrtt…

Sasuke melepas ciumannya pada Sakura. Sakura sontak menjauh dan membiarkan Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Sasuke mendecak kesal. Suara ponselnya itu mengganggu acara pentingnya dengan Sakura. 'Kalau tidak diganggu, mungkin aku sudah mendapatkan lebih,' batinnya.

"Moshi-moshi," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengecilkan volume televisinya. "Ayah? Iya. Aku ada di rumah Sakura. Apa? Aku. Tidak. Mau," Sasuke memberi penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir. "Ibu? Tapi… hallo? Ck," ucap Sasuke. Ia mematikan telepon genggamnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Ia khawatir pada Sasuke. mukanya terlihat pucat –walaupun Sasuke memang pucat – dan kesal. "Sasuke," ucap Sakura lagi. "Aku harus pulang," ia mengecup pelan kening Sakura dan berbisik, "aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Sasuke memakai jaketnya dan pergi.

Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Ia khawatir dan takut. Takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke atau… padanya.

.

Matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam. Seberkas cahaya kuning masih mewarnai langit, walaupun hanya sebagian. Sasuke terkejut saat ayahnya berada di rumah. Selama ini, ia jarang bertemu ayahnya. Karena Fugaku selalu bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Fugaku baru saja pulang dari Inggris, ia pulang ke Jepang selain untuk menengok pusat perusahaannya, ia juga ingin menemui Sasuke-nya yang sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun. "Sasuke, duduklah," pinta Mikoto. Sasuke mematuhinya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke tajam. "Sasuke, kau akan menikah." Bukan pertanyaan. Melainkan pernyataan yang mengenai Sasuke dengan telak.

"A-Apa? Tapi… aku punya kekasih, ayah!" ucap Sasuke. "Siapa? Akan aku pertimbangkan," ucap Fugaku. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura," jawab Sasuke. "Haruno… Haruno… aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku yakin mereka bukan seorang pengusaha terkenal seperti kita," ucap Fugaku. "Memang bukan. Ayahnya dokter umum dan ibunya dokter gigi," gumam Sasuke. Fugaku mencibir. "Kau akan menikah dengan anak sahabatku. Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Ia peremuan yang baik hati dan lembut. Kau akan menyukainya," ucap Fugaku. "AKU MENCINTAI SAKURA, AYAH!" Sasuke meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke kamarnya. "Tetap di kamarmu, Sasuke," ucap Fugaku. Fugake menatap Mikoto yang berada di sebelahnya. "Kunci pintu kamarnya," ucap Fugaku. Mikoto membelalak.

"Di-Dikunci? Ta-Tapi…"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

* * *

><p>Mikoto membawa nampan sarapan Sasuke. Sejak menerima kabar itu, Sasuke diam di kamar dan tidak keluar. Diputarnya kenop pintu dan Mikoto terkejut saat melihat keadaan kamar Sasuke. Guci-guci antik yang menghiasi kamar itu hancur. Bingkai-bingkai foto yang menggantung di dinding, kini pecah dan tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Baju-baju yang awalnya terlipat rapi di dalam lemari, kini keluar dan menyatu dengan pecahan kaca dan keramik.<p>

"Sasuke," ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap pelan rambut Sasuke. "Sasuke…" panggil Mikoto. Mikoto menghela napasnya. "Sasuke, sayang. Ayo sarapan." Mikoto meletakan sarapannya di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. Mikoto menatap pasrah anaknya yang duduk dan bersandar pada tiang tempat tidur.

Pandangannya hampa. Pikirannya seolah dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal, berbagai rencana dan berbagai masalah. Tapi ia tahu. Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin kembali pada Sakuranya. Tidak mungkin.

Mikoto menatap onyx yang seakan tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Air mata berkumpul menjadi satu di pelupuk matanya. "Sasuke, nak." Mikoto mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sasuke. Sasuke tetap diam tak bersuara. Bahkan menatapnya pun tidak.

'Mungkin jiwa dan ragaku ada di sini, bu. Tapi tidak dengan perasaan dan pikiranku.'

.

Sakura khawatir. Sudah tiga hari Sasuke tidak menghubunginya. Sakura juga memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke saat itu. 'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu? Apa maksudnya?' batin Sakura. Sejak saat itu, pikiran Sakura tidak terfokus. Saat makan, ia sering melamun. Saat menonton televisi, wajah Sasuke selalu melintas tanpa permisi. Perasaannya pun semakin tidak karuan.

Sakura makan dengan enggan. Ia kelihatan lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Sakura menatap sendok yang digenggamnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sakura menghela napas. Ia mulai memasukan sendok berisi ikan itu ke mulutnya. Tapi, gerakan tangannya berhenti di tengah udara saat ia mendengar suara telepon genggamnya. Ia berlari secepat kilat dan melupakan sendoknya.

Sms dari Sasuke. Sakura nyengir. Tapi… cengiran itu tak bertahan lama. Sakura menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan yang keluar dari sana. Tubuhnya menabrak dinding dan merosot ke lantai diikuti oleh suara tangisan yang pecah.

**From: Sasuke**

**Kupikir kita harus berpisah. Aku akan menikah dengan seorang Hyuuga satu minggu lagi. Oh, ya… aku membencimu.**

.

Sakura memeluk lututnya. Emerald-nya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Ia hancur. Rambutnya berantakan. Pakaiannya basah karena air mata. Wajahnya pucat. Matanya bengkak dan ada lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Ia tidur di lantai dan bangun dengan perasaan sesak. Ia terus menangis. Sakura yakin Sasuke berbohong. Sasuke tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang lain. Sasuke tidak akan membencinya. Waktu itu Sasuke mengatakan akan selalu mencintainya, tapi sekarang Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Sakura. Tidak mungkin. Sasuke bukan orang yang gombal. Sasuke bahkan hanya mengatakan cinta empat kali padanya. Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke berbohong saat ia mengatakan membenci Sakura

Sakura berhenti menangis. Pandangannya kosong dan hampa. Ia menatap bajunya yang basah. Meremasnya pelan. Dan menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia teringat… teringat saat emerald-nya berpapasan dengan sepasang onyx yang membuatnya terikat. Tak bisa lepas. Sampai kini… kini ia tak bisa lepas dari ikatannya. Ikatan cintanya. Bahkan, jika ia tak mencintai Sakura lagi… Sakura terlanjur membuat simpul mati pada talinya. Tak bisa lepas.

.

"_Kau sinting, eh? Kau sengaja menjatuhkan bukumu agar aku tersandung dan kau… kau bisa melihat rokku yang terangkat, begitu? Dasar kurang ajar!" gadis berambut pink melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada pipi pemuda berambut raven. Tapi sayang, tangan itu tidak sampai pada tujuannya. Tangannya ditahan oleh tangan kuat pemuda itu. _

"_Hei, aku tidak serendah itu. Lagipula itu bukumu kan, Haruno." Haruno Sakura, menatapnya sengit. Ia mengambil buku itu. "Itu bukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku, Uchiha!" _

"_Buka halaman 143. Kau akan mengetahui jawabannya." Pemuda itu berbalik dan pergi. "TIDAK PENTING!" teriak Sakura. Tapi toh dia tetap membuka halaman 143._

_Ia membalik-balik dan mencari halaman itu. Lalu, setangkai mawar merah dan sebuah surat meluncur keluar dari sana. Ia membuka surat itu dan menemukan tulisan rapi yang berbunyi:_

_**Hn. Bagaimana menurutmu?**_

_**U.S**_

_Mawar merah? Surat berisi kata-kata aneh? Apa maksudnya! Tu-Tunggu… 143? Bukankah itu artinya I Love You? _

_Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia… Sasuke itu… Sasuke yang dingin itu menyatakan cinta padanya?_

.

Sakura masih ingat rasanya… ingat ketika si bodoh itu menyatakan cintanya dengan cara paling tidak romantis. Sakura terkekeh dalam isakannya.

Ia masih ingat ketika sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya untuk pertama kalinya. Diberikan oleh orang yang paling berharga dalam kehidupannya.

.

Sasuke menatap cermin dengan hampa. Ia memakai tuksedo berwarna biru dongker yang sangat cocok dipakainya. Ia terlihat tampan dan gagah. Tapi… pancaran matanya seakan ia tak ingin hidup. "Sasuke-kun," ucap gadis itu dengan lembut. Sasuke mengacuhkannya. "Sasuke-kun," ucapnya sekali lagi. Sasuke menatap gadis berambut indigo panjang itu. Gadis itu menarik tangannya dari pundak Sasuke, "ano… i-ini dasinya," ucapnya. Ia menunduk dan terlihat takut pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil dasi itu dan memakainya.

Hinata –nama gadis itu– ia memakai gaun _handless_ putih panjang yang menjuntai di belakangnya. Ia dan Sasuke sedang mencoba pakaian untuk pernikahan mereka yang tinggal tiga hari lagi.

TOK TOK TOK

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu, Hinata membukanya. "Tuan Uchiha, semua undangan pernikahan sudah disebar," ucap seseorang di luar ruangan. "Hn," jawab Sasuke.

.

Bulan menerangi wajah Sakura yang lusuh. Ia lelah menangis. Ia lelah dengan semua perasaan yang datang padanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mendengar ketukan pintu. Sakura mengusap air matanya dan berlari ke ruang tamu, "sebentar," ucapnya. "Sakura," Sasori memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Kakak, sudah pulang dari liburannya?" tanya Sakura. Sasori melihat Sakura dengan seksama. Dari atas ke bawah. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sebuah kesimpulan muncul di kepalanya. Sakura ada masalah!

"Sakura, ada apa?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sedari tadi menatap wajah Sasori dengan datar. "Apa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan si pantat ayam?" tanya Sasori. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura menghela napas. Pandangannya buram, tertutupi oleh genangan air yang siap meluncur kapan saja. "Sakura?" tanya Sasori cemas. "Sasuke akan menikah," Sakura lalu meninggalkan Sasori yang mematung di tempatnya.

.

Sakura menangis lagi. Ia menutup mulutnya agar tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sasori masuk ke kamarnya yang tidak terkunci. Sasori ikut duduk di lantai dengan Sakura. Sasori meletakan undangan berwarna ungu dengan inisial S&H di hadapan Sakura. Ia melirik undangan itu sekilas dan menatap Sasori. Sasori mengangguk pelan, Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Izinkan aku untuk menghajar si brengsek itu," bisik Sasori. Sakura menggeleng. Ia mencengkram baju Sasori dengan kuat. Isakannya kembali terdengar. Sasori mempererat pelukan mereka.

* * *

><p>Cahaya matahari menerpa wajah Sakura. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sasori memindahkan Sakura ke tempat tidur. Sakura membuka selimutnya. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Sakura menghela napas dan kembali terisak. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.<p>

Ia melihat wajahnya dalam cermin. Pucat. Matanya bengkak. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya sudah berkurang. Tapi… tetap saja. Pancaran matanya terus meredup setiap hari. "Sakura," ia mendengar Sasori memanggilnya. Ia mempercepat kegiatannya.

.

"Sakura, kau sudah mandi rupanya. Ayo sarapan!" Sakura tersenyum kecil sebagai respon. Ia memakan sarapannya dengan malas. Ia terlihat kurus. Entah berapa hari ia tidak makan dan terus menangis. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan Sasori mengusap air mata yang turun begitu saja ke pipinya. "Sakura…" Sakura mengerjap. Ia memegang tangan Sasori. Sasori mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Lupakan si pantat ayam itu. Ia tidak pantas kau tangisi," ucapnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sarapannya, kak," Sasori mengangguk. "Apa kau akan datang ke sana?" tanya Sasori. Sakura mengangguk, "aku akan datang ke pernikahan kekasihku," ucapnya. Sasori menggeleng. "Ia bukan kekasihmu lagi, Sakura-chan," ucap Sasori. Sakura terisak. "Aku akan datang," Sakura bangkit dan pergi ke kamarnya. Sasori memandangnya dengan khawatir.

.

"Kau sudah siap, Teme?"

"…"

"Teme?"

Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Sudahlah, Teme. Jalani saja," ucap Naruto. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan tidak sabar. Tiga jam lagi ia harus mengucap janji. Janji sehidup semati dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Ia benci ini. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk melawan ayahnya dan memperjuangkan Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah siap?"

Sasuke mengangguk pada ayahnya. Naruto menepuk pundaknya. Memberi semangat.

.

Ia berdiri di Altar. Menunggu seseorang yang akan ia nikahi. Tapi… ini bukan yang diinginkannya. Bukan. Ia ingin menikah dengan orang yang sudah menyelimuti hatinya dengan cinta. Bukan dengan seseorang yang berada di hadapannya ini. Mereka mulai mengucap janji. Sasuke sesak. Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan iya. Seharusnya ia menolak dan pergi dari sini. "Tuan Uchiha, silahkan memasangkan cincin," Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengambil cincin berlian itu dan mulai memasukannya pada jari manis Hinata. "Sasuke!" pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Shikamaru. Ia berlari dan berhenti tepat di depan Altar. "Sasuke. Sakura… ia kecelakaan!"

.

Sakura memakai gaun hitam yang menjuntai. Rambutnya ia ikat ke atas. Sempurna. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mulai memakai hak tingginya.

"Sakura, kau yakin tak mau aku antar?" tanya Sasori. "Tidak perlu, kak. Aku bisa menyetir sendiri," jawab Sakura. Sakura mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan kakaknya. "Sudah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu," Sakura mencium pipi Sasori. Sasori hanya mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Sakura dengan khawatir.

.

Sakura mengklakson mobil sedan yang berada di depannya. "Ck," decaknya. Ia sudah terlambat. Sasuke pasti sudah mengatakan janjinya. Akhirnya membanting stirnya ke kanan dan melaju dengan cepat. Entah mengapa ia tak melihat truk besar tepat di depannya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura yang terbaring kaku di rumah sakit. Ia tak akan kembali. Ia pergi dan melanjutkan hidupnya di sana. Sasuke terisak. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Ia mencium pelan bibir Sakura dan membiarkan kepalanya terbenam di antara bahu Sakura. "Kumohon… akan kulakukan apapun untukmu. Apapun. Kumohon kembalilah. Kembalilah," Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut.<p>

Rasa sakit yang belum pernah dirasakannya seakan memaksa nyawanya untuk keluar secara perlahan. Memaksa otaknya untuk mencerna kenangan buruk yang bahkan ia tak pernah sekalipun membayangkannya.

Kehilangan.

Kehilangan Sakura-nya.

Kehilangan hatinya.

Ia seakan rela menukar apapun agar Sakura-nya kembali. Kembali membuka kedua emerald cantiknya. Bahkan, jika itu adalah nyawanya sendiri… ia rela menukarnya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk menerima semua ini.

"Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Kembalilah, kumohon. Aku akan lakukan apapun," ucapnya sambil terisak. "Jika kau tidak kembali. Bawa aku pergi. Bawalah aku bersamamu kumohon," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menciumnya.

Tapi…

Semua terlambat.

Ia tak bisa menjangkaunya.

Tak bisa.

* * *

><p>Gelap. Semua yang dilihatnya hanya gelap. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia tidak menemukan apapun. Tapi… setitik cahaya muncul begitu saja di hadapannya. Ia berlari. Ia terus berlari untuk mencapainya.<p>

Putih. Semua yang dilihatnya hanya putih. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sekeliling. Ia tak menemukan apapun. Tapi, seseorang muncul di hadapannya. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Seseorang berambut merah muda sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia langsung berlari dan memeluk dia… Sakura-nya.

Ia memegang kedua pipi Sakura dan menciumnya penuh-penuh. Sakura tertawa kecil karena kelakuannya. Sakura mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke. "Sasuke," ucap Sakura setelah Sasuke berhenti menciumnya. "Sakura. Aku… aku minta maaf. Aku tidak membencimu! Aku mencintaimu! Sungguh!" ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu," jawab Sakura.

"Maaf,"

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sakura.

"Kau… pergi?" Sakura mengangguk. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Entahlah. Tapi lebih baik begini dari pada melihatmu bersama orang lain," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Bawa aku," Sakura mengernyit. "Kau yakin, Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo." Sasuke memeluknya dan ia pergi bersama Sakura. Terus… terus ke sana. Terus ke tempat di mana semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pergi meninggalkan raganya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sasuke melihat dirinya –raganya– tersenyum lalu terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara keras. Orang-orang menoleh melihat ke arah tubuh Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sekarang berada di sebelahnya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AREA CURHAT AUTHOR:<strong>

Huahuehuahue, ini fic yang saya re-post dan di edit sana-sini. Um... editnya ga terlalu keliatan sih.  
>Mungkin malah makin jelek karena di edit :p<br>Yah, ini asli bukan salah author. Ini murni kesalahan fic-nya *kicked*  
>Semoga readers suka dengan fic aneh ini.<p>

Terus... kalo readers aneh dengan beberapa fic-ku yang hilang, ini bukan kesalahan pada mata atau komputer anda!  
>Ini memang rencanaku buat hapus fic-fic itu dan digantipublish ulang. Soalnya, fic aku itu pada RUSH BANGET. Iya kan? :(  
>Kalo mau tau lengkapnya sih, silahkan liat bio aku^^ (Kalo readers mau :P hihi)<p>

Dan... Semoga yang ini ga terlalu rush ._. 

**Makasih udah mau baca!**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda :)**


End file.
